1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel and it more particularly relates to sweat bands.
2. Background of the Invention
Sweat bands have been worn on the human head to keep perspiration from the wearer's eyes and also as a decorative head piece. The sweat bands can be very simple in use, such as a cotton bandana rolled lengthwise and tied rearwardly with a knot about the head. Scarfs forming head coverings with a tubular band across the brow have also been used for the same purposes. More sophisticated sweat bands have used sponge rubber or synthetic foam as the material to absorb the perspiration. However, these materials reached a saturated condition where perspiration loading exceeded evaporation, and then excess perspiration would be released to flood the user's eyes usually when a downward head movement occurred. Although the sweat band could be washed, it usually had to be thoroughly dried to restore its function.
The present invention is a unique sweat band that very effectively evaporates perspiration but no excess perspiration can accumulate therein to be inadvertently released into the user's eyes. Such excess perspiration is carried laterally by the band to the temples and then can flow downwardly along the sideburns and away from the eyes.